I Can Drive You Home?
by TwilightBear3
Summary: Alice is demanding, Edward won't give up and Bella needs to sleep. STORY SET: Breaking Dawn Pt1 - After Alice tells Bella to go home and rest for the Wedding.


"you, go home and gets some beauty sleep, that's an order…"

"I actually think im going to go and see Edward really quickly first."

"really quick then go home and straight to bed okay?"

"okay" and with that I ran up the stairs and was soon standing behind him. I grabbed his waist and hugged into him, he quickly spun around and hugged me back while kissing my forehead, I loved him so much.

" I have to go and get 'beauty sleep' according to Alice, so I'm sorry I can't stay"

"no its fine I get it, you should go get some sleep I'll see you later"

"okay…bye" I started walking out the door then all of a sudden he said

"hey, the shoes look great…"

"im going to trip over!"

"no you won't…"

"how do you know that" then he looked at me like really? "oh yeah mind reading and future seeing"

"I love you" he said as he chuckled

" I love you too…" then I got interrupted by Alice

"you, now, Home" then she rushed away

"okay I better go before Alice kills me"

"yeah she's more stressed then you about this wedding"

"unlikely" I mumbled hoping he couldn't hear me. Shit. I forgot he's a Vampire and he's got super hearing.

"wait, are you stressed out ?"

"maybe a little…"

"about what?"

"its nothing"

"god you're killing me"

"how?"

"with your mind…and how I can't read it"

"haha" I said very sarcastically

"no seriously what are you stressed out about?"

"just if people"

"the pack and the vampires…?"

"….yeah it's just"

"they will be fine" he cut me off and it sucked he was right

"okay I believe you, no I really have to go before Alice actually kills me."

"yeah go, I love you" then he kissed my forehead

"love you too" then I walked away before he could say anything else. I got to my car and he was siting in my car

"I can drive you home?"

"no its fine go back upstairs or go hunting."

"no please I want to drive you home"

"do you want to drive me home or do you want to see if ill change my mind…again?"

"look just I want you to know what you'll become"

"we have had this discussion millions of times and have i changed my mind yet" I started to yell

"no…" he said like a little kid that just got told off.

"im sorry I didn't mean to yell its just im not going to change my mind…" he nodded his head

"I love you" he murmured as he looked up at me

"I love you too… now go" I nudged him to leave but he wouldn't move. I rolled my eyes I opened my door and jumped out my truck and walked around to his. I opened the door and as I did he turned his head to look at me, he now had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"come one Edward…please" I put on my puppy dog eyes with that he bowed his head. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the car and towards the front door of the house. He flopped around like a ragdoll

"come on baby…" I never called him baby but I knew he absolutely loved it, he look at me with that crooked smile I loved he leaned in to kiss but instead of accepting his kiss I opened the front door and pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. I was walking back to my car and my phone went off it was Edward:

 _I looovvve you!_ It read. Already Edward! I didn't look up the whole time so I only realised when I got back into my truck he was in my car again. Lucky I hadn't closed my door yet I trudged over to his side of the truck and opened the door. I gave his a little push but he didn't move so I grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as I could. I released from the kiss and he still hadn't moved. i pulled him out and pushed him towards the house

"come on.." I was annoyed now "come on Eddie lets go" he hated the name Eddie he looked at me with fury in his eyes; I felt bad now so I gave him a quick kiss and literally ran back to my truck. Once again he was sitting in the drivers seat. I have had enough! I trudged inside and said two words

"ohhh Alice" I said calling her like she was a dog

"yes bella what is it, are you feeling okay, what's wrong?" I was so confused Alice is a future seeing Vampire and she still hadn't seen what was going on yet. She was still standing there staring at me then she froze and obviously saw what was going on because the next thing I knew she was flying out the door, I followed her as quick as I could.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW" even though I didn't have super vampire hearing I still heard Edward sigh as he got out my truck I stood there next to Alice with my arms crossed glaring at him the whole time. This was hilarious. Alice was treating him like he was her child

"GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE TILL I SAY!" he turned and looked at me

"did you really have to do that?" he looked so upset I was about to apologise when he was gone. I gave Alice a hug then quickly got in my truck and left.

The minute I got home I texted Edward:

 **B:** _im sorry_

 _ **E:**_ _It's okay_

 _ **B:**_ _I love you_

 _ **E:**_ _I love you more_

 _ **B:**_ _Doubt that!_

 _ **E:**_ _Ohh really_

 _ **B:**_ _Haha stoppp!_

 _ **E:**_ _What?_

 _ **B:**_ _Stop being perfect!_

 _ **E:**_ _Im not perfect Bella, im a MONSTER_

 _ **B:**_ _NO Edward you're not…and if you were a MONSTER {which you are NOT!} you'd be MY Monster!"_

 _ **E:**_ _I love you_

 _ **B:**_ _I know and I love you too_

 _ **E:**_ _I miss you_

 _ **B:**_ _I miss you as well_

 _ **E:**_ _I'll be round later_

 _ **B:**_ _Okay_

 _ **E:**_ _Got to go Alice is screaming at me_

 _ **B:**_ _Ohno!_

 _ **E:**_ _Well…Goodbye my Love_

 _ **B:**_ _Seeya later 3_

 _ **E:**_ _3_


End file.
